Protecting the World One Slayer at a Time
by SarahSU
Summary: Angelus is walking around looking for the beast when he smells Summers' blood. To his surprise it isn't Buffy. Now the only probably Faith and Buffy is - keeping everyone alive at LA.
1. Just the Beginning

"Protecting the World - One Slayer at a Time" The Series   
***********  
Title: Protecting the World - One Slayer at a Time  
Pairing: None Really...everyone from AtS + Buffy and Dawn.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 4 Angel (plot)  
Disclaimer: Angelus is in my closet and he is all mine. Actually the only thing I have is the plot of the story line. Mutant Enemy and Joss W. are the lucky ones.  
Summary: Angelus is walking around looking for the beast when he smells Summers' blood. To his surprise it isn't Buffy. Now the only probably Faith and Buffy is - keeping everyone alive.  
***********   
  
It was a dark night when Angelus creped around the streets of LA looking for the beast. He had no luck finding this thing but all of a sudden Angelus smelled blood. He smelled tasty, wonderful blood. It was...Buffy's blood. He smirked at the chance to see her, especially when she was bleeding. Angelus followed the smell and saw her. Her head was down and her body was curled up on the ground. Her arms were chained up to the building she leaning up against. Angelus smiled even more.   
  
"Well look at everyone's favorite slayer now. You're looking better than ever Buf-" She looked up. It wasn't Buffy. It was Dawn, her sister, and Angelus gave a confused look at her. Dawn was weak she had no strength to talk. Their memories kicked in and they both remembered each other.   
  
"Angel! You have to help me...there was this big guy who..."   
  
"Slow down. I'm not really 'Angel' but you're the little one aren't you? Not so little anymore. Hey - why the sad face, huh? I'm liking it no doubt. It'll make things easier when-"   
  
"Please..." She began to try to stand up as she moaned about the cuts on her stomach and arms. She realized it wasn't Angel. Angelus was walking towards her. "Angel...Angelus please don't"   
  
"Oh Dawnie. Didn't anyone ever tell you vampires like it when you moan and more than anything else...?" He picked Dawn up, pushed her up against the wall and smiled. She began to paint. "We like it when you scream!" He vamped his face up. To his delight Dawn screamed but attempted to kick him back far enough. He stopped. "Look out boys. She ate her Wheaties this morning!"   
  
"Oh, vampires like it when they get their ass kicked by Buffy" He got up to her face and smiled.   
  
"Yeah well that was Angel's bitch, not mine. I'd just rather torcher the slut." He shrugged. "You look tasty though. Good enough to...eat."   
  
"You touch me and Buffy will kick your ass." Angelus nodded.   
  
"I'd like that. Speaking of Buffy where is your sis the slayer? I'm guessing she'll feel really bad once she sees that her precious key is-" Just then Buffy jumped off the top of the building and kicked Angelus back.   
  
"Well, I guess you can never send a guy to Hell enough, huh?"   
  
"BUFFY!" Dawn screamed and Buffy ran over to her.   
  
"It's okay. I'm here." Dawn whimpered as the slayer grabbed a sharp metal piece off the ground and got her sister out of the chains.   
  
"BEHIND YOU!" Buffy dunked as Angelus swung his arm where she would have been. Dawn jumped back and screamed.   
  
"Dawn…get out of here. Now!" Buffy charged toward the smiling vampire.   
  
"No. Dawnie you should stay." Angelus smiled and swung another hit at Buffy causing her to fly back and hit the wall. Buffy got up quickly and the fight continued. Just then an arrow hit Angelus leg. He smiled and looked around. "Now, who did that little thing?" In the dark a man appeared beside Dawn in the shadow.   
  
"Angelus."   
  
"Wesley. Take Dawn and get out of here!" Buffy punched Angelus.   
  
"Alright." Wesley threw the cross-bow at Buffy and she quickly did a back flip to miss Angelus' punch. Wesley took Dawn's arm and they quickly ran away while Buffy and Angelus finished off the fight.   
  
*******   
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Fred asked worryingly.   
  
"Who Buffy?" Wesley took another drink of water.   
  
"No. Her." Gunn said while his head motioned at the sleeping Dawn on the couch. Wesley slowly sighed.   
  
"I'm sure she will be. It's Buffy who's out their fighting with Angelus. She could be-"   
  
"She's not." Dawn slowly sat up on the couch hugging her stomach and moaning. "Buffy's strong. She'll be fine."   
  
"You should lie down." Fred said quietly.   
  
"And we all should be out their helping her." She looked around and saw the same faces she had been told about. "Angel. He is your friend. Not mine. Not Buffy's, anymore. You're the ones that should be out their. Being the heroes."   
  
"She's the slayer." Gunn added.   
  
"Where's the other one? Faith."   
  
"She is sleeping. Faith had an encounter with Angelus also." Wesley informed Dawn.   
  
"Wake her up. If Buffy can't they are going to have to take turns on him. Until he-"   
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about." A voice said off to the side.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Dawn asked looking up at the guy walking down the stairs.   
  
"I'm Connor. You are?"   
  
"Dawn. You're the one who doesn't know what it's like."   
  
"He's my father. I know what I'm talking about."   
  
"No. You. Don't." Dawn stood up quickly trying not to make an expression on her face because of the hurt. "I've been through way more than you all have."   
  
"Oh, really is that right?" Dawn nodded as Connor walked over to her. "The toughest vampire is running lose. There is a rock beast walking around that blocked out the sun."   
  
"That it?" Dawn sighed as Connor looked confused. Dawn began her speech to Connor. "You have a beast? We have The First. As in The First Evil to ever walk the earth. I live on the Hellmouth. My school has a portal that opened up this bad ass vampire." She began to look over at the others giving them a speech now. "So if your lives are tough. Whine a little more and see if it matters at all."   
  
"Puh-lease. I grew up in a hell dimension." Connor crossed his arms.   
  
"I was created two years ago by monks. Glory, the hell-bitch God, wanted to cut me open and let my blood spill to open the portal and make Hell and Earth one. I'm not competing but you shouldn't have anything to whine about." Dawn put her hands on her hips. Then she looked around and noticed no one was talking. "Where is the alchol?"   
  
"You're not old enough." Wesley told Dawn. Dawn rolled her eyes.   
  
"For my cuts, remember?"   
  
"In the cabinet. I'll get it for you." Gunn walked over to the cabinet.   
  
*******  
  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that her and Angelus were still fighting when Wesley dragged me away."   
  
"Yeah. That Wes, he tends to get in the way. Buffy though, was she…um okay?" Faith put on her shoes.   
  
"She looked fine when we left. Although that was about and hour and a half ago. So…I mean-" Dawn's voice trailed off as she put the ice back on her hand.   
  
"Look. Kid, I'm sure Buffy's fine. Slayers are strong. So, how did you get all bruised up?"   
  
"This big rock thing everyone calls the beast. He of course chained me up and there was a lot of ass kicking involved."   
  
"Hey don't feel so bad, Dawnie. He's what made out of rock?" Faith walked over and grabbed a hair tie. She quickly put her hair up and grabbed her coat.   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To find your sister." Faith walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. Dawn quickly followed her. Dawn walked down the stairs with Faith. "Since no one else plans to do that." Dawn smiled and raised her voice so everyone could hear.   
  
"Thank you! Someone that actually has a good idea." Faith smiled at Dawn.   
  
"I wouldn't suggest it Faith."   
  
"Oh, and why not Miss Goldie Locks, huh?" Faith turned around and put her hands on her hip looking at Fred. Fred sighed and said nothing else.   
  
"Mabye you should wait until Wesely is out of the shower." Gunn said walking closer.   
  
"Yah know Gunn never thought you'd be the one to tell me that. Besides…sun's coming up in a few. I'll be fine." Faith opened the door. "Tell Wes…whatever." And with that Faith left out the door. Everyone but Dawn huffed when she left and began chattering.   
  
"She never listens and she'll never be-"   
  
"She is the only one here that is doing anything." Dawn snapped back at Fred. "Other than the books and research, Fred, what else have you done? Now don't get me wrong I mean I'm the book smart one back at Sunnydale but there is a time where you just can't sit around. I know what I'm talking about. I may only be sixteen but I've been through a hell of a lot more than half of you."   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Dawn's eyebrows went up when Gunn stepped up and said that. "I mean. You're the one coming in here judging us. We haven't said but two words to you. Have you ever had to kill your sister? Because I have. So unless you're going to say something smart, I don't really wanna hear it." Gunn turned around and when he reached the bottom of the staircase Dawn spoke again.   
  
"I've watched my sister die, for me. I've watched my mom die. Oh, yah and on my first real date I ended up staking him." Dawn shook her head and tried to keep the tears in. Her voice was breaking. "I'm here…because everyone I grew up with. Is dead. M-my friends…people I loved. Are all dead because of the First. Look around you, you guys. You have each other. You have your…" Dawn's hands flew to her faces. Gunn, Fred, and Lorne looked around. Connor got up from his chair and walked forward.   
  
"I'm sorry." Connor said putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It doesn't help. Not anymore." Dawn pushed herself away from Connor. She knew that inside she needed someone to touch her. Someone to hold her and make things right. Connor opened himself up for the first time and gave her a hug. Letting Dawn cry on him he whispered in her ear.   
  
"Shhh it's okay. I'll protect you." Dawn snapped out of the hug.   
  
"Protect me? You know how many times I've heard that….protect me. Pfft!" Dawn quickly ran up the stairs and they heard a door slam.   
  
**************   
  
"Come in" Dawn sniffed a little and wiped away some tears quickly before he entered. "Is everything okay? Did something happen?" Dawn looked worried but inside she knew nothing had happened.   
  
"Yeah. Dawn, everything's fine…isn't it?" Connor brushed some hair out of his face and gently sat at the end of her bed keeping a good distance between each other.   
  
"Connor if you're talking about me. I'll live. I always manage to." Dawn put the pillow down that she was snuggled up to and scooted towards Connor and got close to him. "Do you ever feel like…like you want to just die?"   
  
"All the time." Dawn's eyes beamed at Connor. "But then there are days when you realize you have a lot to live for and then I guess you got to just suck it up and get over it." Connor pushed back a strand of Dawn's hair behind her ear. She scooted away from him this time. He didn't give her the answer she wanted so automatically she was repelled by him.   
  
"Everyone downstairs…awake? Buffy! Is she here?" Connor shook his head and Dawn frowned. She pulled back a curtain. "The sun. It's up. Someone killed the beast I guess."   
  
"Faith. She must have killed it." Connor smiled. "She's…she's amazing!"   
  
"She's a slayer. You like her." Dawn giggled for a moment. "You're definitely Angel's son. A weakness for slayers runs in your blood." Connor stood up disgusted by her remark.   
  
"Yeah, well. Can I get you anything? There is some cereal downstairs. Just make yourself at-"   
  
"Home? Right cause I need to find a new one. Considering that…thank you, Connor. I appreciate it. Oh, and let me guess. The milk is down in the refrigerator, right?" Dawn smiled. Connor laughed putting his head down.   
  
"You got it! I'll see you later, Dawn." Dawn smiled as he left the room.   
  
****************   
  
"Another plan? Faith. We don't have another plan. You and I WERE their last plan."   
  
"Buffy. You didn't see the beast, did you? It was huge. It was made out of rock. It kicked my ass Buffy!" Faith jerked open the door to the freezer and got some ice. She quickly put it in a towel and tossed it over to Buffy.   
  
"Thanks. All I'm saying is that these people. They don't know what else to do. The beast…if it kicked your ass, who killed it?"   
  
"Angelus. He stabbed it with this rock sword dagger thing. I don't know all I know is if you wouldn't have shown up and broken the glass, Angelus would still be throwing me around." Faith made an ice bag for herself and plopped down on the couch by Buffy. "So the suns gone for a few days and everyone looses track of time."   
  
"Must be sleeping I guess. Your sure Dawn was here when you left."   
  
"Talk to the little kid myself." Buffy nodded and looked over at Faith. "We're not killing Angelus, are we?"   
  
"I wasn't planning on it. Don't think about it Buffy. Angel is still out there. He never gave up on me and I'm sure as hell not giving up on him. I mean if you plan to just go back to peachy 'ole SunnyD and-"   
  
"There isn't a Sunnydale. No slayers-in-training. No Giles…no Xander, Willow, Anya, or Spike. Everyone there died and the Hellmouth is wide open."   
  
"Then…h-how did you and Dawn get out?" Faith's head tilted.   
  
"Spike. He helped us…get out of there. We were at his place for a while then he told us to go down in the sewage line and get out of Sunnydale. We got pretty far and then we took the subway straight here."   
  
"The kid. Dawn. Wesley got her right after you started fighting Angelus."   
  
"Thank God he did." Buffy sighed and looked deeply at Faith. "We got separated right after the Subway ride. It got her and I wasn't fast enough. I didn't protect her."   
  
"Yah." Faith nodded at Buffy. "Yah you did, Buf. She's all tucked away in a bed. She's safe."   
  
"For now, she might be but Faith how much longer is this going to go on? Look at you. Look at me. We're bruised up and we got bitched slapped around-"   
  
"By a thing that is dead now. All we have to worry about now is Angelus." Faith stood up. "You should go get some sleep."   
  
"So should you."   
  
"I will. After I take a shower." Faith walked away and Buffy began to go up the stairs. "Oh and Buffy…"   
  
"Mhh?"   
  
"Keep the little one company. She doesn't seem to like us to much." Buffy smiled and nodded.   
  
***************   
  
He lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. Hitting the welcome to LA sign he walked slowly down the street to find the hotel. He saw a pay phone and decided to call to know how to get there.   
  
"Yah…it's me. I know – look, just tell me how to get there." He sighed and slowly took a mental note in his head. "A right? Okay. See you soon. I'll explain when I get there." Stopping ten minutes later in front of the hotel he took the last smoke and put it out with his foot before walking up the stairs. He was greeted by her before he got a chance to knock. They hugged. Like they haven't seen each other in years. It had only been a week. It was a long week and she held the door open for him as he gimped in the hotel. "I'm surprised you're still awake."   
  
"Actually you woke me. I had the phone by my bed. No ones awake so shh." She went and got a towel and wet it. She walked over to him. "I thought…you died."   
  
"I'm a vampire, bit. It comes with the whole 'living dead' thing."   
  
"You know what I'm talking about and don't get sassy. I'm not in the mood." She put the towel up to his forehead. "Now. Explain how in the world your alive Spike."   
  
"The thing…the first. Do you remember me telling you that it tied me up, ya know? Well, when I let you and Buffy go under my sewage tunnel well it came in and started torching me and it said that I should come here. Tell you all the great news."   
  
"What news? Hold still." Dawn held his shoulder while she continued to wipe his face off.   
  
"He'll be here soon. If he isn't already, he said he was already possessing someone in the house."   
  
"I've got an idea who." Dawn stood up and put the towel in the sink.   
  
"Who do you think it is?" Spike said looking up quickly at Dawn.   
  
"Connor."   
  
"Who?" Spike raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Angel's son, Connor. He has to possessed I mean the guy grew up in a hell demenson."   
  
"Didn't we all." Spike laughs and sighs. "Y-you should head to bed, bit."   
  
"Not really tired. I might soon but I need to tell you something." Spike looked at her as she sat down close to him. "You saved my life, our life, me and Buffy are alive because of you."   
  
"Don't know how long though."   
  
"Quit talking like that. It…scares me." Spike looked concerned at her. "I don't like saying I'm scared Spike but it's true. Buffy doesn't know how I feel. No one does. It just…" Spike put his hand on her shoulder and Dawn fell into his arms. She didn't want to but she did. She never felt so secure before. Spike smiled and patted her back and Dawn began to sob in his chest. Spike could only make a few words out. "Xander…Willow! It's just that…Tara too!!!"   
  
"I know, bit. I know. But hey-" Spike pulled her off of him and wiped her tears. "You have me, and big sis, okay? I promise you Dawn I will protect you. Last time I didn't but I will, I will." Dawn sniffed and looked up at him.   
  
"You tried Spike. You tried and that's all I care about. It…it means a lot to me that you're here." She smiled up at him while the tears continued to fall.   
  
"Nibblet, you should…go to bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Spike kissed her forehead and watched as she went up the stairs. She stopped half way and they exchanged a smile. Spike stood up and sighed deeply. He walked over to the counter and his features changed quickly into Drusilla.   
  
"Naughty people. Don't know what they're in for. Spike will treat them right." Her laugh trailed off as the Hyperion Hotel was quiet.   
  
**The End of Part One   
-Part Two-**  
  
Feedback please - -Sarah- 


	2. The House Visitor

"Protecting the World - One Slayer at a Time" The Series Part II   
***********  
Title: Protecting the World - One Slayer at a Time (Part II)  
Pairing: None Really...everyone from AtS + Dawn.  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: Season 4 Angel (plot)  
Disclaimer: Angelus is in my closet and he is all mine. Actually the only thing I have is the plot of the story line. Mutant Enemy and Joss W. are the lucky ones.  
Summary: You should read Part I first then this.   
***********   
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes and rolled over in the bed.   
  
"Buffy?" She quickly sat up in the bed and looked around. It wasn't Buffy, it was him. Dawn jumped a little when she saw him. "Oh, oh my GOD!" She quickly threw her covers off and got the stake off of the night stand next to her.   
  
"Ah, nice to see you too, Dawnie baby." Dawn was out of the bed looking around to see how she was going to get out.   
  
"Shut up!" Angelus walked closer to Dawn as she began looking around again, except faster and faster. "B-Buffy is so going to kick your ass so you-" She stopped. He was laughing and nothing Dawn had said was funny to her.   
  
"Princess…" He continued laughing more. "You haven't heard?" Dawn got a worried look on her face as her grip tightened on the stake. "Your 'wonderful' sister that could um, kick MY ass, well…she sort of laying downstairs most likely dying as I speak." Dawn gasped. "and the reason no one is up here getting me right now is because they are too worried about her. Guess no one cares about poor Buffy Jr."   
  
"Just…shut up!" She screamed hoping that if Angelus was right someone downstairs would hear her.   
  
"Look, sweetie I hate to be the bringer of bad news but-" Angelus frowned.   
  
"Oh no you fucking don't!" Dawn screamed again. She was wanting to know why no one was up there yet.   
  
"You're too right. I love it actually!" Angelus smiled and walked faster to Dawn. Dawn had no other choice but to climb over the bed. It was too late he grabbed her foot and she fell. Angelus jumped on the bed and was over Dawn. He bent down and punched her face. "Besides, where did you get such a dirty mouth???" Dawn screamed for help. She was wiggling the best that she could but Angelus had her pinned. Dawn knew it wouldn't help her at all but she spit right in his face and flinching she got off the bed. The bedside scraped her shoulder and stood with her back to the door. "Gross you just spit on me you bitch!"   
  
"Oh, now where did you get such a dirty mouth?" She smiled and looked at the cuts and felt her face like it was on fire. The door opened and she quickly turned around. She sighed deeply. "Wesley!" He ran right past her but he saw that the window was broke and Angelus was gone.   
  
*******************************  
  
Dawn was numb. She felt nothing. She looked around the room. To her surprise and everyone around her she wasn't crying. She was just still. Dawn found a spot on the wall and sat her eyes on it.   
  
"Wesley." Fred whispered to him. "Should we do something? Maybe get her something?" Wesley was about as quite as Dawn that day. "Maybe we could talk her into going up to the bed and trying to-"   
  
"Fred. Buffy just died. Dawn can't handle this right now. Let her grieve however she wants to." Wesley was staring at the figure sitting in the chair with her arms around her knees. Fred sighed.   
  
"I'm going up to my room. I'm going to try and research a little more on this new evil." Wesley nodded and Fred walked up the stairs and was out of vision.   
  
"Wesley." Gunn walked over. He wasn't whispering like Fred was. "Look. Is there anything at all that we can do? I mean I know what the girl is going through and it just seems like-"   
  
"She has no one, Gunn. Her family in Sunnydale got wiped out. The only person she even likes to talk to is Spike. She's hurt and scared and she doesn't know what to feel or do, for that matter."   
  
"Where is he anyway…Spike?" Gunn glanced back over at Dawn.   
  
"Trying to go get Angelus. They use to be friends and Spike things he can get Angelus back here. D-Dawn doesn't know." Wesley rubbed his neck.   
  
"I'm going to bed. If you want to take turns taking watch on the place and Dawn just wake me up, alright?" Wesley nodded and Gunn paced a few steps then turned back. "Wes. She needs someone right now. Don't let her down, okay?" Gunn smiled and was quickly up the stairs. Wesley folded his arms and looked around. His eyes stopped at her and trailed her body up and down.   
  
"Da…Dawn." She didn't look up and he didn't think she would. "Look. I know your hurt and you think you have no one but I promise you that everything in the end will-"   
  
"PROMSIE?!?!?" Wesley was shocked she was yelling or even talking. "I've heard enough of those from everyone." Dawn quickly jumped off the couch and ran up stairs. When she opened the door to her room she slammed the door. Her face fell into her hands and she began to sob and mumble.   
  
Downstairs Wesley stood shocked and confused. He didn't know what to do and knew he really couldn't stop her from feeling alone. What else could he do? When trying to comfort she did that, ran away. He need to comfort her but she wouldn't let him touch her. The 'promise' word was too hard for Dawn to hear.   
  
Dawn kept her hands to her face. She cried and cried until her face was completely wet. She walked over and sat down on the bed quickly grabbing a pillow and cried more and more. Without Buffy what was the point of living now. This time there wasn't a Willow to bring her back. This time is was a for-sure thing that Buffy, the Slayer, would never be back. Dawn scraped the tears off of her face and sniffed.   
  
"Dawn, sweetheart." Dawn thought she was loosing it. Now, she was hearing voices. Voices that sounded like…   
  
"Buffy?" Buffy had appeared right before Dawn's eyes. So real it hit Dawn and she couldn't move.   
  
"Dawnie…you need to listen to me now." Buffy slowly walked over to her and bent down by the bed. "You have to do something, Dawn. You have to do something that will save you and everyone here. You need to kill Angelus and-"   
  
"You're not real." Dawn snapped out of it, yet her words were still soft and weak from the crying.   
  
"What? Dawn you-"   
  
"You're not real." Dawn's voice was stronger than before. Buffy sighed and smiled.   
  
"Of course not. Angelus killed me. That's why you need to kill him. Dawn do you want me to die in vain?"   
  
"You're not real."   
  
"Yes. We established that already. Now on to more serious things." Buffy touched Dawn's face. "Kill Angelus."   
  
"W-why should I?" Dawn flinched as Buffy pulled a hair back behind her ears.   
  
"Why? Because he murdered me. He made me scream and beg for my life then he snapped my neck, and" Dawn began to shrivel up and cringe her pillow. "drank from my neck. He took me from you, Dawnie. Don't you want revenge don't you want him to die." Dawn mumbled something. "What was that?"   
  
"Of…course I want him to. More than anything." Buffy smiled. "I'm…I'm not strong enough."   
  
"That's where I come in to help." Dawn looked quickly up at her. "Spike."   
  
"Spike?" Buffy nodded. "What can he do."   
  
"More than you think." With that Buffy's image that Dawn was seeing was gone. Dawn looked around and then sighed. If Spike was going to help her she needed to find him as soon as possible. She slipped on her shoes and snuck out the window. Dawn's feet hit the ground and she looked around. Walking with her arms hugged around herself Dawn flinched and the words that 'Buffy' just told her were going through her mind.   
  
"Dawn?" Dawn quickly snapped around and put her fists up. "Please. You couldn't hurt a fly." Angelus put his hands deep into the pockets of his duster.   
  
"Don't want to hurt a fly…I want to hurt a vamp." Dawn's bold words quickly followed with her holding a stake tightly. Dawn began to walk closer to Angelus.   
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."   
  
"Yes. I do actually. You killed my sister and your gonna try to kill me. But…I'm gonna kill you." Angelus laughed which made Dawn cringe inside. His voice soon turned into a whisper.   
  
"Hey. Kid. Let's be reasonable about all this okay?" Dawn raised her eyebrow. "Who said we wanted to kill you?"   
  
"……we?" Dawn looked around and out from the corner of the darkness came a familiar face. "Spike. You son of- "   
  
"Drusilla. I'm the son of Drusilla. But-" Spike kissed Dawn's forehead. "Dawn…I am a vampire. I love blood and since I already got some of your good 'ole sis your looking pretty tasty right now."   
  
"So…what you came here and you and Angelus have been planning this crap ever since?" Angelus and Spike exchanged glances and nodded. "You sick fucks."   
  
"Surprised?" Angelus licked his lips.   
  
"Just quit talking. If you're going to kill me and eat me just do it." Dawn gripped tighter on the wooden stake. Spike laughed and raised his hand.   
  
"Actually I like to eat then kill. My meat is always fresh, bit. You should know that." Dawn yawned and looked down at her watch.   
  
"Well, ya see I'd like to get back to the hotel to sleep. Oh, hey boys didn't you know that it's already 5:48 am. Mh, guess the sun will be up soon."   
  
"Bloody Hell. Little Miss Bitch is right. Got so caught up with the meal didn't even realize it." Spike shrugged. "I could use a quick snack though before I heroically dropped Dawn back at the hotel."   
  
"What?" Dawn and Angelus both looked at him puzzled.   
  
"Angelus. I'm surprised you didn't think of this. Now, picture this:" Spike walked over and put his hand on Angelus' shoulder. He pointed over at Dawn. "Little Miss Muffet gets a little bite taken out of her. I carry her into the hotel, granted that we will drink enough to make her so weak that she doesn't talk or anything like that alright?"   
  
"Yeah. Then…"   
  
"Then, I tell the group that she ran out to escape and then Angelus drank from her. The group won't even realize anything is wrong with me."   
  
"You think I'll stay quiet." Dawn shook her head. "I won't. When I get able to talk again-"   
  
"WHEN…when is the key word, Dawnie. Besides, by then it will be too late."   
  
"So step one of this plan is what?" Angelus asked Spike.   
  
"Well, step one is to feast." Spike smiled and looked over at Dawn.   
  
...more...to...come... 


End file.
